Why me?
by Kit257
Summary: Naruto asked Sasuke a question during lunch one day. "Why do you love me, Sasuke? I mean there is people out there that is much better and good looking than me. And they would be a better match for you. So, why me Sasuke? Why?"


**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, however I wish it.**

**" " Talking**

**' ' Thoughts**

_**Beep **_

_**Beep **_

_**Beep **_

_**Beep **_

_**Beep **_

_**Beep **_

_**Beeeeep-Smash.**_

A tanned hand slowly dropped from its place on top of the snooze button on his alarm clock and retreating back under the warm covers of his blankets. Slowly, he could make out the faint sounds of the birds chirping away from the tree in front of his house and the sounds of his mother making breakfast in the kitchen. Stretching his arms above his head and toes curling, Naruto Uzumaki gave another yawn before sitting up in bed and blearily opened his eyes, taking in the sunlight that was coming into his room whenever his curtains moved with the breeze from his open window.

Ruffling his blond bed head, he looked over to his calendar, he suddenly became more alert realizing that today is Friday the start of the weekend. "Right! Sasuke's coming over for a sleepover today!" Naruto exclaimed. With his excitement, Naruto hurriedly got out of bed and began his morning activities before getting dressed in his school's uniform.

Running down the stairs and into the kitchen, Naruto saw his mother already had breakfast laid out and was preparing a bento box for him and his father who was already eating his breakfast and reading the newspaper.

"Good Morning Mom!" Naruto said while giving his mother a hug and a kiss.

"Morning honey! Sleep well?" his mother, Kushina asked.

His father, Minato, interrupted with a smirk and snorted, "Of course he did! Did you not hear him snoring all last night? He could have woken the dead his is loud snores."

"Daaaaaaad! I don't snore!" Naruto pouted, pointing a finger at his dad while eating his toast.

"Sure you don't. One of these days I will record you when you snore then you will have no choice but to accept it," Minato said over the rim of his coffee cup, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Stop teasing him, Minato, and Naruto dear, hurry up and finish you toast if you want to catch the bus to school" Kushina said while looking at the clock in the kitchen.

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" Naruto then hurriedly stuffed the remaining toast in his mouth and chugged down his orange juice before putting on his shoes.

**"LANGUAGE!"** Kushina shouted as she handed him his bento box and saw him to the door.

"Bye mom! Love you!" Naruto shouted as he ran for the bus stop.

By the time he made it on the bus, he was panting and slightly sweating. Collapsing into the seat next to his best friend, he could only nod his head in greeting as he tried to calm down after his run. "Just in time dobe. A minute later and you would be forced to run to school," his best friend Sasuke Uchiha said smirking.

Glaring at Sasuke, Naruto retorted "Teme! Then I guess the tomato salad that I have in my bento will go into the trash then. Sasuke's eyes widen, a sparkle could be seen in his eyes.

"T-Tomato salad? The one that your mom makes? Today?" Sasuke asked. "Yes, Sasuke. The tomato salad made by my mom. I have it here in my bento box for you at lunch; but if you keep on making fun of me then I'm going to throw it away and tell my mom that you hate tomatoes now," Naruto sighed with a sad face. "No! I'm sorry for making fun of you! Please let me eat the tomato salad!" Sasuke said urgently while gripping the hand that was holding the bento box as if to protect it from actually happening.

"Wellllllll...fine. But you owe me a favour now," Naruto held out his hand for Sasuke to shake. "Fine, as long as it is legal and within my ability," Sasuke shook his hand firmly with a resigned air about him.

"Heehee! Alright! A favour from the great Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto said, slowing getting off the bus. Sasuke only sighed and rolled his eyes before leading Naruto into the school's hallway, finding their lockers with relative ease.

"Whatever dobe."

"What was that teme?!"

"Troublesome. How are you even functional at this time of day?" the resident lazy genius Shikamaru Nara said while walking or slouching towards them with his hands in his pants. His best friend, Choji Akimichi walked beside him while munching on a bag of sea salt and vinegar chips.

"Shika...it's 9 in the morning..." Naruto said hesitantly.

"Exactly, school should not start until 11 AM and should finish at 3PM," Shikamaru stated in a matter-of fact voice.

"Munch-munch-munch" was heard from Choji.

"...is there anything we can help you with Shika?" Naruto asked when the silence got a little bit oppressing.

"Nah just wanted to say hi. By the way, Naruto, did you study for the English test?" Shikamaru asked, already predicting his answer.

Naruto froze and paled. "That was today?"

Shikamaru sighed and said, "Yes its today. Remember it's supposed to be worth 30% of our final grade and it is on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap." Naruto chanted while his hands slowly migrated to his head to grip his hair and slowly started to sink to the floor. "What am I supposed to do?! I completely forgot about this!"

Sasuke snickered, finding his situation funny. "Dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto reflexively replied, he got up and threw his books into his bag and made his way to his English class. "I'll see you at lunch Sasuke! Wish me luck!" Naruto called back over his shoulder.

"What a troublesome fellow. At least he makes things interesting. C'mon Choji lets go. Later Sasuke," Shikmaru said while raising a hand in a lazy salute.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and made his way to his calculus class, already looking forward to lunch and his tomato salad.

Lunch rolled around and Naruto found Sasuke already sitting under the shade of their tree, his own bento pulled out beside him. Sasuke hearing footsteps, opened his eyes and smirked at Naruto. "How was your test, dobe?"

With a glare and a pout, Naruto gracelessly flung himself down on the ground sitting next to Sasuke and took out his own bento. "It was horrible! I hate Shakespearean English! I just hope for a passing mark for that course."

"Dobe. How could you forget that the test was today?" Sasuke asked while he absentmindedly took some of his fish and placed it in Naruto's bento.

"Well I thought it was next Thursday! I didn't know it was today!" Naruto whined pitifully, and gave Sasuke his tomato salad.

"You're such a dobe, dobe." Sasuke said while quietly snickering to himself.

"Shut up Teme!" glaring at the older teen with a piece of rice stuck on the corner of his mouth.

Grabbing his chin, Sasuke leaned in close and licked the corner of his mouth. As he retreated slowly, he whispered "You have a piece of rice on you."

Naruto blushed, and was unable to look at Sasuke in the eyes. "Stupid teme, you could have just told me."

Tipping his chin up, Sasuke said, "And miss the chance of seeing you blush? Not a chance, Naru."

Naruto blushed again and ducked his head down, concentrating on picking at his food. Hearing Sasuke call him 'Naru' made him feel loved and warm, as the other rarely shows any type of affection while out in the public. He had often wondered what is it about him that caught the Uchiha's attention. His grades were not good, he wasn't in the popular group or athletic at all, his clothes were not ironed or pressed to perfection. So what was it that attracted Sasukes attention?

"Umm...Sasuke?"

"Hmm...what is it Naruto?"

"I want to use that favour now. I have a question and would like you to answer it honestly," Naruto said bravely and looked at Sasuke in the eye.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke put his bento beside him and turned his full attention to Naruto.

'Now or never!' "Why do you love me, Sasuke? I mean there is people out there that is much better and good looking than me. And they would be a better match for you. So, why me Sasuke? Why?" By the end of his speech, Naruto's head was bowed down and his hands clasped together to keep from trembling too much.

Sasuke looked at Naruto closely before he sighed and brought him close to his side. Naruto looked up in surprise and tried to wiggle his way out of the embrace.

"Sas-"

"Shut up dobe and listen closely. I won't be repeating this anytime soon."

"School wasn't the first time I saw you. The first time I saw you, I was in my brother's car. It was a red light, there was an old lady crossing the street with bags full of grocery. It was obvious that she was struggling but no one stopped to help her. Except for you. You went back and helped the old lady carry her stuff and was just being your usual cheerful self. Then the next day, I saw at school while you were sitting in the courtyard by yourself eating lunch. The sun was shining through the leaves and the sunlight was reflected off your hair, giving you this ethereal look and when you suddenly looked up I saw the most amazing blue that would put the sky to shame. I admit that my breath caught, and at first I just wanted us to be friends; but then I realized that I cannot just be friends with you. I became selfish and wanted more from our friendship. Although, I do admit that I do not deserve some one so bright and pure, but I had to have you, all of you, to hold, to kiss, to comfort and to love. I know that we are still young, but I made a promise to you and to myself that I will do everything in my power to make you smile and laugh each day, to make your eyes sparkle with happiness and to nurture this love that you unselfishly given me."

'Stupid Sasuke, making me cry' "Well, who am I going to give it to other than you?" Naruto said while sniffling.

Sasuke smiled gently and removed traces of tears from the whiskered teen's face. "There. Stop crying dobe or you might turn into a girl."

"Way to ruin the mood teme! Besides, I'm not crying, there's just some sand in my eyes," Naruto said and ignored him in favour of his lunch.

"Whatever you say dobe."

After a few minutes of silence, Naruto said into the open, "Thank you for sharing that with me Sasuke. It means a lot to me."

Sasuke leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Naruto's lips before pressing their foreheads together. "I meant every word that I said Naru, and anytime that you have any doubts or whatever just remember what I said."

Naruto kissed Sasuke and sighed "Love you, Sasu"

Sasuke smiled and brought Naruto close to him again, "Love you too, Naru"

They finished their lunch basking in the silence and the love they held for each other; both thinking of their future together.


End file.
